Problem: Convert $\dfrac{227}{23}$ to a mixed number.
Answer: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $227 \div 23 = {9}\ \text{ R } {20}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{23}{23} = {\dfrac{207}{23}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $20$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{20}}{23}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{20}{23}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{207}{23}} + {\dfrac{20}{23}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{227}{23}$.